Earth
Earth are an American musical group based in Olympia, Washington, formed in 1989 and led by guitarist Dylan Carlson. Earth's music is nearly all instrumental (As of 2017 only six songs by the band have ever had vocals) and can be divided into two distinct stages. Their early work is characterized by distortion, droning, minimalism, and lengthy, repetitive song structures. Earth's later output reduces the distortion while incorporating elements of country, jazz rock, and folk. The band is also known for having a fairly minimal stage presence to accentuate their drone sound. Earth are considered to be one of the progenitors of drone doom and were a major influence on Sunn O))), with Earth 2 being the milestone of the genre. They broke up in 1997 and re-formed in 2002. Their musical style ranges from abrasive drone metal (Earth 2), to stoner rock (Pentastar) and lately, more minimalist, meditative doom with gospel and country influences. History The Sub Pop Years (1989 - 1997) Dylan Carlson founded the band in 1989 along with Slim Moon and Greg Babior, taking the title "Earth" from Black Sabbath's original name. Babior and Moon would leave sometime in 1990 to be replaced by Joe Preston and Dave Harwell. The band would record a series of demos, notably a demo at Smegma Studios in October 1990 (Later released unofficially as 10 1990). Two tracks were known to feature Dickless vocalist Kelly Canary and Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain as guest vocalists. Three of these recordings would later be released on 1 October 1991 as Extra-Capsular Extraction as the band was quickly signed to Sub Pop. Preston would leave Earth to join The Melvins before the release, leaving the band as simply the duo of Carlson and Harwell. Earth would then record their debut album in August 1992. On 5 February 1993, Earth 2: Special Low Frequency Edition was released on Sub Pop. Consisting of a 73-minute drone in three tracks, this album would later be hailed as a seminal record in Drone Metal and Drone Doom while also establishing Earth as a seminal drone group. Harwell would leave in 1993, leaving Carlson to record the follow-up album and perform live on his own with minimal guests.YouTubeAccessed 28 January 2017 On 25 April 1995 the band's second album 3: Thrones and Dominions would be released on Sub Pop Records. Carlson would find a group of musicians to join up for the next album Pentastar: In The Style of Demons, released on 23 July 1996 via Sub Pop. Pentastar would have a sound closer to stoner rock with hints of minimalism, drone and even two songs with lead vocals by Carlson. The band would tour Europe in 1995 and 1996 as indicated by archival live releases such as 070796 and Sunn Amps and Smashed Guitars. The last known recording Carlson did as Earth at this time was "Dissolution II : Miami Coming Down (You Fuck)" on the Scatter compilation, released on 19 September 1997 via Ash International. Dissolution (1997 - 2001) Earth would disband in late 1996 for a host of personal problems involving Dylan Carlson. While incarceration, Kurt Cobain's suicide and being ruled as a suspect (As Carlson sold Kurt the shotgun he would later commit suicide with) would be factors it was a heroin addiction and subsequent rehabilitation that put Carlson out of action for some years. In an interview with Terrorizer, Carlson detailed how heroin affected him physically for a time: A few archival releases showed up during Earth's dissolution: A reissue of Sunn Amps and Smashed Guitars on No Quarter with additional recordings from 1990 as a bonus along with a live recording entitled 070796 on OR Records. US abstract label Autofact would also release a host of Earth material in 2003, later to the band's disapproval. Reformation (2002 - 2004) In 2002, Earth would re-form and start actively playing shows again. In this incarnation, the lineup consisted of Carlson and drummer/girlfriend Adrienne Davies. The band would perform a short tour of the East Coast in 2002, notably a double performance in NYC that would later be released as Living in the Gleam of an Unsheathed Sword. The duo would also perform a string of shows in Europe in 2003. The band would also play two shows with Asva and Khanate in 2004 along with a live performance with Sunn O))) and The Hidden Hand.Burlesque DesignAccessed 28 January 2017Thrones and DominionsAccessed 28 January 2017 On 13 October 2004 it was announced that Earth had signed to Southern Lord Records, with their first full-length in nine years set for the spring of next year.BlabbermouthAccessed 28 January 2017 The Southern Lord Years (2005 - Present) In early 2005, Earth's fourth studio length was announced with a 23 October release entitled Hex; Or Printing In The Infernal Method. The band would tour with Khanate in support of the album throughout the United States along with a string of festival dates and European appearances.Archived Official PageAccessed 30 January 2017Scene Point BlankAccessed 30 January 2017 Earth's sound would be drastically different as compared to the Sub Pop era. While the music was still drone based, slow-paced, and lengthy the music would feature more of a dark country influence. Along with Carlson and Davies the band would be expanded with Jonas Haskins on Baritone Guitar and Steve Moore on a host of instruments including Trombone and Organ. Don McGreevy would join the band in 2006 as the band's new bassist. What followed was an extensive tour in Europe alongside Sunn O))).2006 tourAccessed 4 February 2017 A split with their drone brethren would be released in the form of Angel Coma. 2007 would begin with the release of Hibernaculum, an EP featuring re-recordings and the documentary Within The Drone to hold over fans until the next album was finished while touring the west coast with Sunn O))), Weedeater and Wolves in the Throne Room.2007 TourAccessed 4 February 2017 The next year the band announced their fifth album The Bees Made Honey in the Lion's Skull, further expanding on the sound the band newly drew from. Along with Don McGreevy making his first appearance on an Earth album Bees would feature virtuoso guitarist Bill Frisell, whom Carlson cited as an influence of his current sound. The band toured extensively in support with Sir Richard Bishop2008 TourAccessed 4 February 2017, Jesse Sykes and The Sweet Hereafter2008 TourAccessed 4 February 2017, Stebmo and Nick Cave2008 TourAccessed 4 February 2017. A live album self-released on CD (and later on vinyl the next year omitting one song) entitled Radio Earth would see release the same year, featuring Trey Spruance (Mr. Bungle, Secret Chiefs III, Faith No More) at a live radio session. Another extensive tour of Europe would follow in 2009 as the band had new material being worked into their live sets.2009 TourAccessed 4 February 2017 In 2010, Southern Lord Records would release an official compilation release of the 10 1990 recordings as A Bureaucratic Desire for Extra-Capsular Extraction as the band began work on their next album. Earth would spend 2010 touring New Zealand and then the United Stated with Wolves in the Throne Room. Earth's lineup would alter with Karl Blau and Lori Goldston joining the band alongside Carlson and Davies. On 7 February 2011 the band would release the first of two albums together with this lineup: Angels of Darkness Demons of Light I. Peaking at 40 on the US Heatseekers chart and garnering critical praise, a release party on 3 March followed by a tour of Europe with Sabbath AssemblyThrones and DominionsAccessed 16 February 2017 and tours of the United States.Thrones and DominionsThrones and DominionsAccessed 16 February 2017 The band followed suit with Angels of Darkness Demons of Light II released on 14 February 2012. A release show followed on 25 February with tours of Europe (Alongside Mount Eerie and Ô Paon)Thrones and DominionsAccessed 16 February 2017 along with tours of Australia, New Zealand, Japan and the United States.Last.fmAccessed 16 February 2017 Earth's touring schedule would lighten up by 2013 to prepare for the next album with Bill Herzog joining and Don Mcgreevy returning along with going back to producer Randall Dunn. According to a press release describing the new album as "allow themselves to be a rock band" and that the song cycle has them "approaching traditional pop structures.", it was also announced that Earth's eighth studio album would have vocalists appearing for the first time since 1996, namely Mark Lanegan and Rabia Shaheen Qazi (Rose Windows).ExclaimAccessed 16 February 2017 Primitive and Deadly was ultimately released on 2 September 2017, garnering universal acclaim and peaking at #3 on the U.S. Heatseekers chart. Earth followed with a world tour leading up to and surrounding the album's release throughout 2014 and 2015.Last.fmLast.fmAccessed 17 February 2017 Earth followed in 2016 supporting Boris on their PINK 10th Anniversary Tour. Full Upon Her Burning Lips (2018 - Present) In 2018, Dylan Carlson would concentrate on touring behind a solo record but would perform a special show in Seattle, filmed for a forthcoming documentary entitled Even Hell Has Its Heroes. The band has also begun work on their ninth studio album. On 6 March 2019 Earth would announce that their ninth album Full Upon Her Burning Lips would be released on 24 May 2019 via Sargent House. The band also announced a tour with Helms Alee in support of the forthcoming album, with the current lineup reverting back to the duo of Carlson and Davies.Earth Facebook Full Upon Her Burning Lips would be widely praised by critics and peak at #1 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers Chart.Earth Facebook Discography Studio Albums *Earth 2 - Special Low Frequency Version (1993, Sub Pop) *Phase 3: Thrones and Dominions (1995, Sub Pop) *Pentastar: In the Style of Demons (1996, Sub Pop) *Hex; or Printing in the Infernal Method (2005, Southern Lord Records) *The Bees Made Honey in the Lion's Skull (2008, Southern Lord Records) *Angels of Darkness, Demons of Light I (2011, Southern Lord Records) *Angels of Darkness, Demons of Light II (2012, Southern Lord Records) *Primitive and Deadly (2014, Southern Lord Records) *Full Upon Her Burning Lips (2019, Sargent House) Extended Plays *Extra-Capsular Extraction (1991, Sub Pop) *Hibernaculum (2007, Southern Lord Records) Collaborations *Boa/Cold (2014; Collaboration with The Bug) *Concrete Desert (2016; Collaboration with The Bug) Splits *Earth/K.K. Null (2003) with K.K. Null *Angel Coma (2006) with Sunn O))) *Earth/Tribes of Neurot (2007) with Tribes of Neurot *Earth/Sir Richard Bishop (2008) with Sir Richard Bishop Live Albums *Sunn Amps and Smashed Guitars (1995) *070796LIVE (2001) *Living in the Gleam of an Unsheathed Sword (2005) *Live Hex; in a Large City on the North American Continent (2006) *Live Europe 2006 (2007) *Radio Earth (2008) *Earth Live at Third Man Records (2017) Demos *Demo 1990 (1990) Singles *Methadrine (1991) *Ouroboros (1991) *Divine and Bright (2003) Compilations *10 1990 (2000) *Legacy of Dissolution (2005) *A Bureaucratic Desire for Extra-Capsular Extraction (2010) Members Current Lineup * Dylan Carlson - Guitar (1989 - 1997, 2002 - Present) * Adrienne Davies - Drums (2002 - Present) Past and Live-Only Members * Slim Moon - Guitar, Vocals (1990 - 1991) * Greg Babior - Guitar (1990) * Joe Preston - Bass, Percussion (1990 - 1991) * Dave Harwell - Bass (1990 - 1993) * Ian Dickson - Guitar, Bass (1994 - 1997) * John Schuller - Bass (1996 - 1997) * Sean McElligot - Guitar (1996 - 1997) * Michael McDaniel - Drums (1996 - 1997) * Michael Deming - Organ (1996 - 1997) * Jonas Haskins - Baritone Guitar (2004 - 2009) * Steve Moore - Electric Piano, Hammond Organ, Trombone (2004 - 2009) * Lori Goldston - Cello (2009 - 2013) * Karl Blau - Bass (2009 - 2013) * Angelina Baldoz - Bass (Live) (2009 - 2014) * Bill Herzog - Bass (2014 - 2017) * Don McGreevy - Bass (Live) (2006 - 2008, 2014 - 2017) External Links *Thrones and Dominions *2002 interview via Stonerrock.com *Archived Bio References Category:Band Category:Drone Metal Category:Experimental Rock Category:Post-rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Minimalist Category:Olympia Category:Washington Category:USA Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Dylan Carlson Category:Sub Pop Records Category:Sunn O))) Category:Seattle Category:Adrienne Davies Category:Joe Preston